tirestirfandomcom-20200214-history
Thracia
Thracia is a country ruled by the church of Forseti. It is heavily policed and so your daylight crimes(banditry, pickpocketing etc.) are rare. It is a nice place to live as long as you can put up with the bereaucracy and paperwork and have never commited a crime whatsoever. When crime happens here it tends to be of the lucrative kind like jewlery heists and assassinations. Role of Adventurers Adventurers don't exist in Thracia in the normal sense. Instead there is the Standing Forces. These are a registered army that deal with threats and issues as commanded by the Church. This force is smaller than the army and has few paladins and clerics in it, those two classes typically taking the role of commanders. Issues they may deal with are clearing out bandit locations or defending an area from attack. They are lower considered than the army and don't go to war in the army instead remaining at home and keeping the peace. Racism There is a strong level of racism against any monster type class and half-orcs to the extent they are actively hunted down and killed. Tieflings and Dragonborn are met with disdain due to their heratige. Religion The church commands the country and thus controls its army too. Most followers of gods are allowed in but followers of gods deemed evil or in opposition of Forseti are at least deported if not killed. Army The main army is made up entirely of followers of Forseti. Most of these are Paladins or Clerics though some are other classes but still are members of the church. The army's role during peacetime is either to spread the religion of Forseti, asisst the Standing Forces or to manage the country. Major Past Events Division from Asteria Asteria and Thracia used to be one country called Beignon with the church of Forseti playing a major part in the state but influence in the Asteria region waned as less started to follow Forseti specifically. Eventually Asteria wanted independence and two factions formed. In the end Asteria was allowed to split off from Thracia. To this day tensions are high in the border region. Church Gaining Control After the division Thracia's government was weak and ineffective. The people were not happy with this and so the church stepped in to take temporary control but when the people saw how effective they were at managing the country they were given permenant and total control. Leadership A weary man who carefully plans how his country works. He normally quiet calm and collected but when it reaches certain topics he can act very brashly(typically insults against his gods or so called evil races). It is noted that he is very well suited for his job and if he were to die his replacement would not be as effective. Cities ''Avear'' *Size: City *Population ~28,000 *Capital City + Sea City *Religious Site(Cathedral of Forseti) *Main trades: Tourism + Fishing *Ruler: Cardinal and Council of Elders *Well Defended Present Organisations *''Church of Forseti'' *''Standing Forces'' *''Thracian Merchants' Guild'' ''Ostia'' *Size: City *Population ~22,000 *Previous Capital City *Main trades: Tourism and Silver Mining *Ruler: Archbishop Belwas Gredan *Fairly Well Defended Present Organisations *''Church of Forseti'' *''Standing Forces'' *''Order of the Shadow'' Gaden * Size: Small City *Population: ~12,000 *Main Port City *Main trades: Fishing and Merchantile *Ruler: Archbishop Maven Carlisle *Somewhat well defended Present Organisations *''Church of Forseti'' *''Standing Forces'' *''Order of the Shadow'' Category:Country